pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Pimp My Gun Joint Armory
Posting Rules OK, so this page is dedicated to PMG users' personal armories. Here you put guns that you would have in your personal armory. But there is one rule; if you post a custom weapon, you have to know how it works if anyone asks. Well, that's it really. Personal Armories Brian Stout (TheGeneralB) Personal Armory, designer for Rickard Firearms & Defense. Bold means that I would personally like to have one of them in the future. Handguns: # Smith & Wesson Model 5906 # Browning Hi-Power # M1911 Revolvers: # Colt Python (6" barrel) # Smith & Wesson Model 625 # Smith & Wesson Model 29 (6" barrel) Submachine guns: # American 180 # LWRC SMG # HK UMP9 or 45 Shotguns: # Mossberg 500 (12 or 20 gauge, wood furniture, 26" barrel, 5+1 tube magazine) # Double-barreled (preferably an over-under) # UTS-15 Semi-auto rifles: # Colt SP-1 (pre-ban) # Valmet M76 (pre-ban, tube stock) # Ruger Mini-14 (Ranch Rifle) Select-fire rifles: # AK-107 # HK433 (any barrel length without making it a carbine) # Howa Type 89 (Original with fixed stock) Bolt-action rifles: # Finnish Mosin-Nagant M39 # Schmidt-Rubin K31 # Swedish Mauser m/41B Sniper rifles: # Sako TRG (22 or 42) # McMillan TAC-338 # Accuracy International AX338 Anti-materiel rifles # McMillan TAC-50 # Denel NTW-20 # Barrett M107 Belt-fed machine guns: # Stoner 63A # UKM-2013 # FN Minimi Mk. 1 / Original M249 Deim Skubus (Deimantassk) Personal Armory, CEO of DeimTec Industries Handguns * Gen4 Glock 17 OD /w SureFire X400V IRc * Colt M1911A1 /w no modifications * FN FNX-45 Tactical /w SureFire X400 Ultra, SilencerCo Osprey 45K * Walther P99 /w SureFire XC1 Sub-machine Guns * KRISS Vector GEN II 9x19 /w SilencerCo Octane 9 and Trijicon SRS * H&K MP5N /w B&T TL99 Tri Rail Handguard, Mission First Tactical REACT Torch and Vertical grip and EOTech XPS3. * CZ Scorpion EVO III /w Trijicon MRO * B&T KH9 Shotguns * Izhmash Saiga-12C EXP-01 /w no modificiations Personal Defence Weapons * Knight's Armament Company PDW * FN P90 /w Zeiss Z-Point and SilencerCo Spectre 22. Carbines * H&K G36C /w AimPoint Micro T2, SilencerCo Saker 556K, SureFire RAID WeaponLight and Magpul RVG. * Bofors AK5C /w EXPS3 with G33.STS magnifier, AN/PEQ-15 and Magpul AFG. * Colt M4 * H&K HK416C /w AN/PEQ-15 and SureFire M900 Vertical Foregrip Rifles * FN SCAR-H /w ELCAN SpecterDR Tactical Rifle Scope 1x:4x, Magpul AFG, AN/PEQ-15, TangoDown Battlegrip BG-17 and TangoDown SCAR 6" Panels. * Fulton Armory M14 Scout Rifle /w Blackhawk Cheekpad, McMillan M1A Stock, Leupold Mark 4 HAMR /w DeltaPoint Reflex Sights on it. * FN FAL OSW /w Leupold D-EVO paired with Leupold LCO, AN/PEQ-15, Original Magpuls. * Izhmash AK-74M /w Texas Weapon Systems Dog Leg rail and Gen3 Hand Guard, Armacon Enhanced AK Safety, Circle 10 AK Extended Charging Handle, AimPoint CompM4, Manticore Arms Side Fold Adapter with VLTOR EMOD Stock and US Palm AK Battle Grip. * CZ-805 BREN /w STANAG Adaptor, EOTech Model 552 and Magpul AFG. * MSBS Radon /w AimPoint Micro H-2, Magpul AFG and AN/PEQ-15 Machine Guns * USORD M60A4 /w ELCAN Specter M145. Sniper Rifles * Barrett M107A1 /w Leopold Mark 4 LR/T Scope with Barrett BORS and a Barrett QDL Supressor * McMillan CS5 /w Leopold Mark 4 MR/T Scope and Harris Bipods HBRMS. Ethan Scotts (Accurafire Manufacturing Co.) Personal Armory, Founder of Scotts International. (WARNING: There are so many HK weapons. Wow) Rifles/Carbines: -Remington ACR w/ a Magpul AFG -HK HK416 A5 (14.5") -HK G36K w/ integrated scope/handle Pistols/Revolvers: -HK P30LS -FN Five Seven -Mateba Autorevolver SMGs/PDWs/Machine pistols -HK MP7A2 -Berretta 93R -Glock 18 Battle Rifles/Carbines: -HK HK-417 A2 w/ a recoil compensator and a foregrip -G3KA4 -G3A4 -FN FAL -SA58 OSW (FAL OSW) w/ any 4x ACOG model and a Magpul AFG. -AKMS -AK-103 w/ picrails for: foregrip, EOTech 552 Holo LMGs/SSWs/LSWs -HK MG5A2 (Infantry Version) w/ a bipod-foregrip, and a Trijicon VCOG. -BAR 1918 (WWI) Shotguns -FN SLP Mk. I Tactical w/ a Trijicon Reflex -Remington 870 Tactical w/ an EOTech XPS-3, and a Magpul AFG -SPAS 12 -SPAS 15 - PANCOR JACKHAMMER!!!! YEEEEAAAAAAHHHH! MMGs/GPMGs -FN M240 w/ a Trijicon CCAS -FN MAG DMRs: -HK G28 w/ a Trijicon AccuPower Scope (4-16x50) -Dragunov SVD (new ver) w/ a PSO-1 scope -SG 550 w/ a Trijicon AccuPoint Scope (5-20x50) Sniper Rifles -Cheytac Intervention w/ a bipod and a Trijicon TARS -HK Ballista w/ a bipod and a Trijicon TARS -DSR-1 w/ a bipod and a Trijicon TARS AMRs -Barrett M82A3 w/ a bipod, a muzzle brake, and a Trijicon TARS -Barrett M98B w/ a bipod, a muzzle brake, a Steiner Laser (any), and a VX-6 1-6x24mm (30mm) CDS Illuminated Reticle -Barrett M95 w/ a bipod and a Trijicon TR-22 -AS-50 w/ a bipod and a Trijicon AccuPoint Scope. to be updated Vector Monster's "Candy Shop" Assault Rifles * ACR-C * DT MDR * KelTec RDB-C * Honey Badger SMG's * SIG MPX-C * PDR-D * DT MDR-C Shotguns * Kel-Tec KSG * Baikal Sniper Rifles * Remington MSR * DT SRS * Orsis T5000 * Rangemaster 338 Rick, CEO and founder of Valhalla Arms Company. Personal pieces. Assault Rifles/Carbines: - Groza-1 Carbine w/ a Kobra sight. - Custom built AR15 (Parts list): Vortex Viper 1-4x24 scope, BCM KMR KeyMod system, B5 SOPMOD stock, BCM KAG handstop thing, Inforce WML light, and Magpul SL MBUS BUIS. - VZ 58 - AK-12 w/ an EoTech and BCM Vertical Grip. - AK5C w/ SureFire Mini-Monster, Trijicon MRO, and Magpul VFG - RAS-47 w/ Trijicon MRO - SIG 556XI w/ Aimpoint T2 - HK416 w/ Trijicon RMR, Magpul VFG, and Griffin Armament Spartan 3 Handguns/Revolvers - Colt 1911 Govt. Model - Glock 19 w/ KKM Precision Stainless Steel barrel and Inforce APL - H&K VP9 w/ SilencerCo. Osprey 9mm and Inforce APL - Springfield Armories XD45 5" - Colt Navy - FNX .45 Tactical w/ Osprey .45 - Colt Peacemaker Shotguns - Kel-Tec KSG - Remington 870 Tactical - Benelli M4 - Mossberg 590 Sniper Rifles/DMR's - McMillian TAC-338 - Remington 700 .300 UltraMag - Remington 700 SPS Tactical w/ AAC SR-7 - FN Mk. 20 SSR w/ VCOG and Harris Bipod - OTs-03 Battle Rifles - HK417 w/ VCOG and BCM Vertical Grip - SCAR-17 w/ EoTech XPS3 - Springfield SOCOM 16 CQB w/ Trijicon MRO - Springfield M1A - Ohio Ordinance HCAR w/ Trijicon RMR Classic RIfles - M91/30 Mosin-Nagant - M1 Garand - Winchester 1893 - Sharps Rifle .45-70 - Enfield SMLE - Gewher 43 - M1 Carbine - Henry Repeater SMG/PDW - SIG MPX w/ Trijicon RMO and SilencerCo. Osprey 9mm - KRISS Vector w/ Trijicon RMR, Magpul VFG, and Osprey .45 - Vityaz SN w/ Trijicon RMO and Osprey 9mm to be updated Kirt11´s Special room Pistols: FNX-45 P320 (XC2 Light, Trijicon RMR) Assault Rifles/Carbines: AKS-74u (Black rail furniture, Micro Aimpoint, PBS-4 suppressor,) AEK-971 (No mods) M4A1 (No mods) M4A1 (Silencerco Saker 556, Acog, AN PEQ-15, M900 grip) Sniper Rifles/DMRs: Custom R700 (JAE-700 SA with side rails chassis, Custom Left Handed Bolt, Vortex Razor HD Gen II 3-18x50 EBR-2MOA mounted on an Badger Ordenance 34mm Unimount Extra High, Accu-Tac BR-4 QD Bipod, Saker 762 Suppresor.) (WIP) Vincent (aka 66mazda). Co-founder and lead engineer of Kaizen Corp. Pistols: HK USP (.45 ACP) Smith and Wesson Model 500 Colt M1911 Luger P08 Makarov Mauser C96 Colt Python CZ 75 SMGs and PDWs: HK UMP45 FN P90 Thompson SMG Battle and Sniper Rifles: M1 Garand Mosin Nagant SKS M1903 Springfield/M1893 Mauser VSS Vintorez Barret M107 FN FAL Assault Rifles: HK 416 AK47 StG 44 Shotguns: Kel-Tec KSG Remington 870 Mossberg 500 Benelli M1014 Saiga 12 AA-12 Winchester M1897 Machine Guns: M2 Browning FN M249 700RedCobalt007's (Aka Zane) "It belongs in a museum!" Handguns: P08 Luger Glock 19 Raging Hornet Shotguns <3: Model 1887 Remington 870 Benelli M4 Any Generic double barrel shotgun (custom engravings) Mag-7 Rifles: Steyr Scout M1 Garand M14 Mini-14 AKM AK-12 M16A4 Prop Aliens Pulse Rifle Several Mosin Nagants SVU-A Barret M82 Barret M98b Prop HK G11 SMGs/PDWs/other stuff: Mp7 P90 Mac-11 (Sliders) Mac-10 (Big Mac) 3 Hi-point 9mm pistols strapped together and the triggers are linked with a piece of rebar Vehicles!: Original WW2 jeep Sherman Tank M1 Abrams tank Asu-57 Thats all folks! Ahmad Syahir's (UV00) Sovereign Armoury Handguns: # Vektor SP1 # CZ 2075 RAMI # Malinnov M1P Revolvers: # Smith & Wesson Model 15 # Mateba 2006M # Ruger Security Six SMGs/PDWs/Machine Pistols: # Heckler and Koch MP5A3 # Heckler and Koch MP7 # Colt 9mm SMG Assault rifles/Carbines: # AK-102 # FN SCAR-L # De Lisle Belt-fed machine guns/Automatic rifles: # FN M240 # Ultimax 100 Mk 5 # RPK-74M Battle rifles: # M14 # L1A1 SLR # FN SCAR-H Snipers/Marksman Rifles/Anti-materiel rifles: # Heckler & Koch PSG1 # Accuracy International AX338 # Barrett M95 Shotguns: # FABARM FP6 # Saiga-12 # Mossberg 590 Matias Kristiansen's Vault of Weaponry Handguns: # Colt M1911A1 # SIG-Sauer P320 Sub Machine Guns: # Heckler and Koch UMP-45 # Kristiansen Arms MP-45 Rifles (all types): # Kristiansen Arms KG-37 # Heckler and Koch G3 # Mauser M12 Hunting Rifle # FN SCAR-H # Steyr SSG-08 Shotguns: # Remington 870 MCS # Benelli M1014 # Winchester Model 1887 Machine Guns: # Rheinmetall MG3 # FN Minimi # IWI Negev ---------- Isaac's Choice Guns ---------- Pistols: # Beretta M92 # SIG P250 # H&K USP Match SMG/PDW: # UMP .45 # MP5 SD # AAC Honeybadger Carbines: # Colt M4A1 # Colt Canada C8 # G36-C Assault Rifles: # Colt M16-A2 # H&K G3A3 # AKM Battle-Rifles: # SCAR-H # FN-FAL 50.00 DMRs: # Colt Canada Mk. 11 # M14 Sniper Rifles: # Remington 700 # AWM .300 Magnum # Cheytac M200 Category:Armories